Bosses of the City
Bosses of the City is the ninth episode of the season and the series. It first aired on February 9, 2009. It is the ninth episode overall. Plot Batman and Robin chase down the Penguin who has set out to find Selina and Riddler who were kidnapped by Falcone. Meanwhile, Harley and Two-Face have been kidnapped by Maroni. As they dangle from a basement wall, Two-Face confesses his love for Harley as one of Maroni's guards pretends to be touched by his confession. Harley tells him that she is in love with the Joker. Two-Face tells her that he knows that she is not actually in love with that monster. Bruce has tracked down James Jr. as being in Falcone's custody. He looks for Dick around the cave and then the mansion but can't find him. He asks Alfred if it is a school day but he denies. He opens a closet and finds him making out with Barbara Gordon. Dick passes it off as a way to make her feel better about her brother. Barbara laughs it off as she leaves the mansion. Bruce tells Dick that James is at Falcone's. Batman and Robin drive down to a warehouse inhabited by Falcone. They find James Jr. and a battle ensues. At her family apartment, Barbara's mother is packing heavily. She is also packing for her son. Barbara Gordon tells her mother that she does not have to go back to Coast City. Barbara Kean hugs her daughter and tells her it is safer this way. Batman and Robin return James to his family where Barbara Kean hugs him heavily. Barbara Gordon smiles at them and then hugs them. Robin smiles as she hugs him. Bruce and Dick return to the cave, where Alfred is unconscious. They find a note from Falcone stating: "Next: Barbara". They confront Falcone at his warehouse. However, while they're gone, Barbara has found the Batcave underneath the mansion and puts two and two together. At the warehouse, Batman and Robin beg Falcone to let this go but he laughs and hugs them both. He tells them that he didn't do anything. At the mansion, Bruce and Dick finally realize it was Maroni trying to get the duo to kill Falcone. But they also realize this means Maroni and possibly Falcone know their identities. Barbara steps out from the Batcave and into the mansion where Bruce tranquilizes her. Later, she wakes up and Dick tells her that she wanted Dick to go to a party with him and she drank so much that Dick drove her to his house and she passed out. Barbara believes him and they go to school together. At school, Barbara and Dick exit Ancient History and Barbara asks her friends if they went to the party last night but they all have no idea. She asks her other friends and they also have no idea. Dick finally tells her that he and Bruce are superheroes. At the GCPD, Sarah tells Bullock, Allen, and Montoya that their was a shootout at Gotham High School. Montoya asks Allen if that is the school that Dick goes to. They get down their and teachers tell them that they killed several staff members, injured many students, and kidnapped Dick and Barbara. At the Mansion, Falcone and his men storm into the mansion, where Bruce is kidnapped. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Trivia *This episode achieved 15.52 million U.S. live viewers. *Jared Leto, Anne Hathaway, and Cory Michael Smith do not appear in this episode as the Joker, Selina Kyle, and the Riddler. *This episode recieved generally negative reviews. It scored a 30% on Rotten Tomatoes and a 37 out of 100 on Metacritic.